Je deviendrais le plus grand parrain que le monde ai connus!
by Larmes-Noire
Summary: Dans cette fiction je vous replonge dans le monde de One piece, mais contrairement à ce que vous imaginez, la sauce Mafia ? Ça vous tente ? (J'ai mis rating T pour le langage.J'écrirais un meilleurs résumé plus tard.)
1. Introduction

Gloire, Fortune, Puissance. Cet homme avait amassé entre ses mains tout ce qu'il est possible de désirer. Son nom :

Gold Roger. Le plus grand parrain qu'est connue la planète.

Les dernières paroles qu'il prononça avant de mourir firent se précipiter les hommes du monde entier à la conquête des différents continents de notre monde.

_Mon trésor ? Si vous y tenez, vous n'avez qu'à le prendre mais il vous faudra d'abord le chercher, car je l'ai caché quelques parts sur cette terre !_

Et c'est ainsi qu'une grande vague de criminalité s'abattit sur le monde entier.


	2. Chapter 1

Nous voici dans un petit village portuaire du Brésil. Voilà bientôt un an qu'une famille de Yakuza y avait posé pied. Le vent filait vers l'est et le village était toujours aussi paisible. Un enfant du village, Monkey D Luffy pénétra dans l'entrepôt servant de planque à la famille de criminels. Il tenait fermement une petite dague dans sa main et s'arrêta net, son corps se découpant telle une ombre grâce à la lumière extérieure. Les hommes le regardèrent avec curiosité, certain ricanèrent. Ils étaient tous habillés d'un costard et certain portaient de grands tatouages.

« Eh ! Luffy ! Qu'est que tu viens faire ici ? »

Le garçon leva le petit couteau avant de crier.

« Regardez-moi bien ! Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter ! Vous allez me prendre au sérieux maintenant ! Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable ! Que j'en ai dans les tripes ! »

Les hommes l'encouragèrent en riant. N'écoutant que son courage le garçon prit une grande inspiration et enfonça la lame juste sous son œil.

« Qu… »

Les hommes écarquillèrent les yeux en lâchant des cris paniqués alors que Luffy laissa la dague quitter sa main et atterrir au sol.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je saigne !

_ Abrutis ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? »

Après s'être précipité pour calmer et soigner le gosse, la famille du Roux partirent fêter le courage du gamin dans le bar de Makino. La jeune tenancière les accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'alcool coula à flot. Les hommes trinquèrent à la santé de l'enfant. Les éclats de voix et les rires, sans oublier les chants mettaient une ambiance des plus décontractée et festive. Accoudé au bar, Luffy ravalait difficilement ses larmes, l'homme aux cheveux rouge vif qui se tenait à sa gauche ricanait discrètement, quoi que non, il se moque franchement de l'enfant.

« Arrête ! J'ai même pas eu mal ! Allez soit sympa prend moi avec toi, Shanks ! Moi aussi je veux être un mafioso !

_ Pas eu mal ? T'as chiouné comme une fillette. Pas question de te prendre dans ma famille, en plus tu ne serais qu'une enclume pour nous ! Un poids mort. T'es qu'un mioche. »

Et Shanks partit dans un éclat de rire tandis que Luffy se mettait à trembler de colère.

« Je suis peut-être qu'un enfant mais je vais grandir ! J'ai déjà écrasé tous les enfants du village à la bagarre. Grâce à un super entraînement mon point est aussi efficace qu'une balle de pistolet ! »

Shanks croqua dans sa fourchette, s'accoudant en regardant l'enfant du coin de l'œil avec un air blasé collé au visage.

« Sans blague ? J'en tremble de peur.

_ Je suis sérieux ! » Cria le petit brun.

L'un des hommes posa sa main sur les cheveux de Luffy, les ébouriffants.

« Ne te met pas en colère Luffy. Il faut prendre la vie du bon côté ! »

_ Nous les mafiosos on est incroyablement classe ! »Continua un autre.

_ Et puis cette terre et super grande alors on ne s'ennuie jamais ! C'est ça l'aventure !

_ La liberté ! » Crièrent-ils en cœur.

Les yeux de Luffy pétillèrent d'intérêt et d'envie tandis qu'un large sourire naissait sur son visage.

« Arrêter de lui dire ça, il va vous croire et prendre le « mauvais » chemin.

_ Mais nous ne disons que la vé-ri-té ! »

Et les hommes acclamèrent cette phrase, créant un brouhaha encore plus dense. Shanks soupira, l'un de ses hommes lui fit remarquer qu'ils pourraient emmener Luffy au moins une fois. Ce à quoi il répondit que si Luffy venait l'un d'eux devait laisser sa place et se tuer pour garantir la sécurité de la famille. Ils retournèrent leur veste alors que l'enfant se décomposait en les traitants de lâcheur.

« De toute façon, un mioche n'a rien à faire dans une famille de la mafia, revient dans dix ans et on en reparlera peut-être et tiens, avant que tu ne t'énerves, bois donc ta limonade.

_ Oh oui ! C'est trop bon ! »

Shanks s'écroula de rire sur le bar tandis que l'enfant comprenait qu'il se moquait une nouvelle fois de lui et qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Il tira la langue aux Roux et quitta sa place en jurant. Et dire qu'il s'était presque crevé l'œil pour lui. Ben Beckman, le bras droit du Roux, alluma sa cigarette et fit signe au garçon en se mettant à sa hauteur. Il comptait les liasses de billet dans une mallette avec Yasopp.

« Met-toi à sa place. Même si on te semble cool et tout ça, être dans la mafia c'est réellement dangereux. Shanks le sait mieux que quiconque et il ne t'empêchera pas de faire comme bon te semble mais il veut avant tout s'assurer de notre protection. Même s'il fait le clown.

_ Mais s'en ai un ! » Luffy pointé le parrain du doigt, ce dernier lui faisant une grimace plus que moqueuse. « Regarde ! Il fait tout pour m'énerver ! »

Ben sourit et Makino appela Luffy pour le repas.

« Sur ta note ? Courage Makino, il te paiera dans un demi-millénaire.

_ Mais non ! Quand je serais un grand parrain et que j'aurais plein d'argent je reviendrais rembourser Makino.

_ Je te fais confiance, Luffy. » Ajouta la femme dans un sourire.

Le petit brun sourit mangeant aux côtés de Shanks tout en parlant. Shanks lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à repartir lui et sa famille. Luffy grogna mais ils furent interrompus par la porte du bar qui s'ouvrait. La famille du Roux arrêta tous mouvements. Makino salua les nouveaux venus par politesse mais en la regardant on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'elle était effrayé. Le bandit du quartier entra dans la salle avec un sourire.

« Salut tout le monde. Je ne savais pas que ce bistro était fréquenté par autant de ringards. C'est la première fois que je vois autant de têtes de cons. »

Il s'arrêta au bar juste à côté de Shanks et passa sa main sur son menton. Luffy le reconnu comme étant Higuma, un chef de gang.

« Mon gang et moi, on vient boire un coup, vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y aura pas de casse. On veut une quarantaine de bouteilles de rhum.

_ Je suis désolé mais je crois ne pas en avoir assez dans la réserve.

_ Et eux ? » Il désigna la famille du Roux.

« Je suis désolé mais je leur ai servis tous ce que j'avais en alcool. »

Le bandit grimaça et Shanks prit la parole en lui tendant une bouteille.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à la consommation de mes compagnons. Tiens, nous l'avons pas ouverte celle-ci. »

Le bandit fronça les sourcils et explosa la bouteille d'un coup de poing. Les hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, Makino lâcha un cri tout comme Luffy. Shanks ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant une minute avant de secouer ses mains et sa tête.

« Ne prend pas pour un con, tu crois qu'une seule bouteille me conviendrait ? Ne te payes pas ma tête, tu le regretterais. Regarde ! »

Il sortit un article de journal de sa poche et sourit avec fierté.

« Je suis recherché et je vaux pas mal. Des petits enfoirés dans ton genre, j'en ai déjà tué cinquante-six. Alors n'essaient pas de plaisanter avec moi. Toi tu as n'importe quelle ville, moi ce village avec un peu de chance je n'aurais pas à croiser une nouvelle fois ta sale tronche.

_ Oh, la, la, la, la. Le sol est tout dégueu. » Shanks s'était baissé pour récupérer les morceaux de verre. « Tu me passe la serpillère Makino ?

_ Non…j..je. C'est à moi de le faire. »

Higuma fronça les sourcils et d'un vif mouvement fit exploser tous les plats posés sur le bar avec son bâton de métal. Il rangea l'objet à sa ceinture et cracha sur le Roux.

« Tiens boniche, ça te donne de quoi travailler encore un peu. »

Et il sortit avec ses hommes du bar en déclarant qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de trainer dans un bar de lopette. Shanks resta immobile tous comme ses hommes. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et on pouvait entendre les mouches voler tant le silence était pesant. Makino s'était précipitée vers le Roux et épongeait son visage avec délicatesse. Shanks explosa de rire devant tous et ses frères d'armes le suivirent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ! Ce n'est absolument pas amusant ! Il vous a humilié et insulté ! Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas défendus ! Vous êtes des mafieux ! Ça aurait été facile de balayer ses cloportes ! Moi je serais mort de honte !

_ Arrête Luffy, ce n'est que du rhum. Il ne faut pas se mettre en co…

_ Vous êtes trop nul !

_ He ! Att… »

Peine perdu, Luffy était déjà parti. La famille du Roux dû partir pour affaire le lendemain et le garçon n'avait apparemment pas oublié l'histoire et les boudait toujours. Il avait été déçu de voir ses héros se laisser ainsi faire. Ils étaient des mafieux, ils avaient des armes et l'avantage du nombre, ils étaient forts ! Luffy soupira, il mâchouillait une fourchette en attendant son assiette. Makino essuyait les verres avec son éternel sourire.

« Et le maire t'a alors remonté les bretelles.

_ Ouaip. Il a dit que je ne devais pas devenir un parrain, que papi en serait vraiment embarrassé. » Il soupira, jetant un coup d'œil au bar vide. « C'est quand qu'ils reviennent ? Ils sont partit depuis longtemps là.

_ Il te manque alors ?

_ Non ! Pas du tout ! Des trouillards comme eux ne me manquent pas !

_ Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt courageux, ils auraient pu se battre mais au lieu de ça ils ont rit.

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, t'es une fille, nous les mecs ont doit utiliser nos poings de temps en temps.

_ Oui, je ne suis qu'une fille.

_ C'est pas ta faute. »

La porte grinça et le garçon tout comme la tenancière eurent un blocage, les bandits d'Higuma étaient de retour.

« Eh bien, sans les abrutis ce bâtiment ressemble vraiment à un bar. Bonjour, on vient profiter de l'alcool, j'imagine qu'il y en a cette fois. »

Le gang s'installa sans même attendre une réponse de la jeune femme qui se précipita dans la réserve pour récupérer tous ce qu'il fallait. Dans la salle, les gars se moquaient royalement de la famille du Roux, faisant trembler de colère le garçon qui finalement explosa en leur ordonnant d'arrêter de dire autant d'horreur. Higuma se leva, la colère montant en flèche. Il attrapa le garçon et le tira à l'extérieur. Là ils commencèrent à le rouer de coup, batte de baseball, bouteille et encore simplement les poings, mais le gamin ne bronchait absolument pas, pire il ne laissait aucun son franchir ses lèvres, ce qui énervait au plus haut point les bandits et les coups redoublèrent.

« Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! »

Luffy releva les yeux sur l'homme qui venait de parler, le maire. Makino tremblait à ses côtés. Les bandits avaient momentanément arrêté de frapper Luffy, Higuma le gardant au sol en posant son pied sur le crâne du gamin.

« Je vous donnerais autant d'argent que vous le désirez mais je vous en supplie laissez cet enfant en vie !

_ Monsieur le maire ! Arrêtez faites pas ça ! » Cria Luffy.

Higuma eu un rire fou avant d'appuyer son bâton contre le dos de Luffy.

« Le problème vieux schnock c'est qu'il m'a vraiment mis en rogne. Je vais le crever un point c'est tout.

_ Espèce de macaque ! C'est toi qu'a commencé !

_ Tais-toi Luffy ! » Intervint le maire. « N'aggrave pas la situation !

_ Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre de ne pas retrouver le mioche à la planque. » les coupa une voix. « Alors Luffy ? Et ton poing aussi efficace qu'une balle de pistolet ?

_ Oh la ferme Shanks ! » Cria Luffy malgré la douleur.

« Tiens, le chef de gang de l'autre jour, comment vas-tu ?

_ T'as pas des ménages à faire aujourd'hui le « parrain » ? Tire-toi ! »

L'un des hommes de Higuma sortit un trente-huit en le pointant sur la tempe de Shanks alors qu'il avait continué d'avancer.

« Le patron a dit « tire-toi ! », tu veux un troisième trou pour mieux entendre ?

_ A ta place je ne sortirais pas une arme comme ça.

_ Hein ?

_ Ce n'est pas un jouet. La preuve, celui qui est dirigé vers toi va te tuer. »

Et le coup de feu résonna dans l'air, Makino cria alors que tous les autres restaient ahuris. Lucky Roux venait d'abattre l'homme sans hésitation d'une balle en pleine tête. Shanks releva les yeux sur Higuma.

« T'as tué Jama ! Lâche !

_ Lâche ? Nous ne sommes pas des filles de joie mais des mafieux. Que tu gâche une bonne bouteille et de la bonne nourriture en me les éclatant au visage, passe encore. Que tu me crache dessus, je peux tolérer mais en aucun cas je ne peux laisser passer le fait que tu menace la vie d'un de mes amis ! »

Luffy se mordit la lèvre.

« Buttez-les ! »

Dans un cri les hommes de Higuma sortirent leurs armes, les premiers avec des bâtons et des battes, à l'arrière des utilisateurs d'armes à feu. Ben Beckman s'avança pour les premiers, Yasopp et Lucky Roux pour la rangée de tireurs.

« On s'en occupe, Patron.

_ Bien, Makino, Mr. Le maire, vous devriez aller dans un endroit plus sûr. »

Shanks fit un pas en arrière pour laisser ses hommes s'amuser un peu. Ben prit sa cigarette et la posa dans l'œil du premier homme à porter de main, ensuite il utilisa le cross de son fusil pour tabasser les pauvres bougres. Yasopp et Lucky utilisaient avec habilité leurs armes et les tireurs s'écroulaient rapidement, morts. Lorsque le dernier tomba au sol, Ben eu un sourire moqueur.

« Il te faudrait beaucoup plus d'hommes.

_ M…m.. .. Ah… »

Higuma était terrifié.

« C.. 'est le gosse qu…

_ Ta tête est mise à prix, non ? »

Le bandit resta immobile avant d'écarquiller les yeux en montrant une direction derrière la famille du Roux.

« La tenancière se dessape ! »

Certes, c'était simplet mais tous se retournèrent pour vérifier. Makino était rouge de gêne. Tandis qu'il avait réussi à détourner leur attention, Higuma saisit l'enfant par le col et s'éclipsa avec lui. Luffy se débattait comme un bon diable mais l'homme sortit un couteau et le mit sous sa gorge. Au loin on pouvait entendre la voix du parrain roux.

« Ah ! Merde ! On l'a perdu, il nous a bien eu ! En plus il a pris Luffy ! Comment on va faire ?!

_ T'inquiète pas patron on va les retrouver facilement vu comme on est nombreux. »

Le bandit sourit tandis qu'il avait enfermé l'enfant dans sa voiture et le menaçait d'une arme. Il démarra et prit une route très fréquentée.

« Ils sont vraiment stupides. » Il éclata de rire. « Bon, je vais me débarrasser de toi vite fait et aller en ville, qui irait chercher un chef de gang des bas quartiers là-bas. » Il rit de nouveau avant de regarder Luffy. « Bon, toi je vais faire simple. »

Il attrapa le gamin par l'épaule et le jeta sur la route. Malheureusement pour lui en quittant la route des yeux il se prit un camion en pleine face, se tuant sur le coup et provoquant un accident. On pouvait lire que le camion appartenait à l'entreprise du monstre de la baie. Luffy tomba lourdement au sol et alors que la remorque du camion allait l'écraser, il fut tiré sur le côté et se retrouva dans les bras d'un certain parrain. Il protégea le gamin de son corps et lorsque la situation se calma Luffy se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes.

« Allons, allons. Pleure pas Luffy, t'es un homme non ?

_ Mais Shanks ! Ton braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! »

Le membre du roux était coincé sous la remorque, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse le récupérer. C'était l'amputation garantie. Luffy se blottit un peu plus contre son sauveur.

« Allez tant que tu es toujours vivant, tout va bien. »

Et Luffy hurla et pleura à plein poumons. La cruauté de ce monde face à laquelle l'homme est impuissant. Luffy comprit pourquoi Shanks ne voulait pas l'intégrer à sa famille. Sa vision de l'homme aux cheveux roux changea, il le voyait comme l'être le plus extraordinaire au monde et se jura de faire le maximum pour devenir comme lui et même mieux. Quelques jours plus tard, Shanks sortit de l'hôpital, il fut comme tous l'avait devinés, amputé de son bras gauche mais son sourire et sa bêtise ne lui avait pas été retiré, au grand damne d'une certaine personne.

« Alors vous partez vraiment ?

_ Oui, on est resté ici trop longtemps. Ça risque de mal finir si on prolonge notre séjour. Il est temps de se dire « au revoir ». Chiale pas.

_ Je ne chialerais pas ! Parce que tu vas m'emmener avec toi !

_ Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité. Toi dans la mafia tu ne ferras pas cinq secondes. »

Luffy gonfla ses joues sous la colère devenant plus rouge que rouge et il hurla sa volonté aux hommes présents.

« Je peux le faire ! Tu verras ! Moi aussi je réunirais une famille aussi forte que vous et j'empocherais plein d'argent ! Juste sous votre nez rien que pour vous embêter ! ET JE SERAIS LE PLUS GRAND PARRAIN QUE LE MONDE AI CONNU ! »

Les hommes sourirent en entendant la déclaration du gamin. Shanks soupira, remettant son manteau correctement sur ses épaules et pris son chapeau pour le poser sur la tête du garçon.

« Alors je te confie mon chapeau. Tu as intérêt à tenir parole. Parce que tu devras me le rendre. »

Malgré le chapeau, on pouvait voir les larmes rouler sur les joues du petit brun. Shanks lui tourna le dos, montant dans la voiture où Ben l'attendait.

« Il ira loin, j'en suis sûr. J'étais pareil à son âge. »

Et la famille du Roux partit. C'est au même endroit mais des années plus tard que commença réellement l'histoire de notre héros. Makino le regardait avec un sourire alors que le maire marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène ?

_ Non, merci Makino mais je dois y aller seul. »

L'adolescent remit le chapeau de paille sur sa tête et renifla légèrement.

« C'est déjà gentil de me couvrir par rapport à mon grand-père. Je ne me permettrais pas de t'en demander plus.

_ C'est une honte ! Devenir un parrain !

_ Je vous enverrais des lettres et puis j'ai toujours mon portable. »

Il sortit l'objet de sa poche et posa son sac sur l'épaule. Après avoir embrassé Makino et le maire pour leur dire au revoir, Luffy partit.

« Bon, je dois d'abord trouvé des compagnons pour former ma propre famille. Dix se serait déjà bien. Allez ! JE SERAIS LE PLUS GRAND PARRAIN DU MONDE ! »

Il rejoignit la route et commença à faire du stop. Luffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le camion qui s'arrêta pour le prendre. L'entreprise du monstre de la baie n'avait pas fait faillite. Le chauffeur l'accueillit avec enthousiaste et ils parlèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, Luffy dévorant toute la nourriture que Makino lui avait donnée. Ils avaient roulés depuis deux bonnes journées quand soudainement, l'une des roues creva, stoppant momentanément le voyage du brun. Le chauffeur s'excusa et Luffy le rassura en partant de son côté.

Il passa à côté d'un entrepôt, prit d'une envie il y monta pour regarder le ciel. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le sol sous ses pieds cède.

Ah, il commençait bien.

* * *

Voilà donc le prochain chapitre, pour ceux qui trouve choquant le fait que le premier chapitre ressemble trop à l'introduction de one piece je tiens à vous rassure le prochain chapitre ce ne sera pas pareil. En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore gros merci à Lisen-chan.

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.


	3. Chapter 2

La première pensée qu'eu Luffy en se réveillant fut : « oups. » Oui, c'était sans doute le meilleur mot par rapport à la situation. Lorsque le sol avait cédé et qu'il était tombé, ce ne fut pas n'importe où. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait atterrit en plein milieu de la réserve de nourriture d'une certaine famille, provoquant un vacarme des plus remarquables. Dans sa chute, il avait écrasé trois membres de cette même famille et un quatrième se tenait devant lui, tremblant de peur et à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Il tomba sur les fesses en pointant Luffy du doigt.

« C.C….C. t..t.. …..mm…mais. …

_ Ouah, t'es tout pâlot, ça va ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se décomposa un peu plus. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir ? ELLE allait le tuer ! Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait se détacher de l'énergumène qui se trouvait devant lui. Brun, les yeux noirs, portant un jean noir et une veste de la même couleur, un t-shirt rouge se devinait dessous et il portait des converses de la même couleur. Et ses mains ! Il avait des bandages blancs sur ses mains comme s'il allait enfiler des gants de boxes. Son sac était tombé un peu plus loin. D'ailleurs comment avait-il survécu à cette chute ? Après une courte réflexion, le rosé se dit que les hommes sous l'adolescent y étaient pour beaucoup. Le brun se leva et tendit sa main à son interlocuteur.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Kobby. » Répondit-il sans s'être correctement remis de ses émotions.

« Moi c'est Luffy. Tu peux me dire où je suis tombé ? »

Kobby cria de nouveau. Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir où il était tombé !?

« Fuis ! Fuis tant que tu le peu, tu es dans la planque de la marraine Lady Alvida !

_ Lady Alvida ? C'est qui ?

_ Une marraine de la mafia ! Elle est dangereuse et vraiment forte, tu vas te faire massacrer si elle te voit !

_ Et toi alors ? Tu fais parti de cette famille, alors pour quoi tu es terrifié par ton patron ?

_ Mais je ne voulais pas en faire parti !

_ Faut que tu m'explique là. T'es dans une famille de mafieux et tu ne voulais pas en faire parti. Pourtant t'es là.

_ Moi je veux entrer dans la police. Mais l'année dernière, alors que j'aidais ma tante à la boutique en débarrassant la camionnette de livraison, ils m'ont débarqué et m'ont pris en otage. Et comme ils avaient besoin d'un moyen de transport ils ont pris la camionnette, avec moi. Depuis je suis coincé ici à devoir subir les caprices de cette femme et je ne dois pas me plaindre sinon elle risque de me tuer avec sa massue ! »

Luffy avait fini par manger toute la nourriture présente dans la réserve et regardait l'une des armes posé sur le côté.

« Et pourquoi t'es toujours là ? Moi je me serais déjà tiré en insultant cette femme. Si tu n'as pas le courage de faire face à elle alors tu ne seras pas digne de devenir flic.

_ Mais je ne peux pas ! Si je lui dis ce que je pense à cette sorcière elle me tuerait.

_ Qui est une sorcière, Kobby ? »

Le garçon pâlit fortement et commença à trembler comme une feuille. Il se retourna avec une lenteur démesurée et devint plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Elle était là, Alvida. Énorme, recouverte d'acné et laide ! Luffy écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit tant il était choqué par « ça ». La baleine pointa son énorme massue sur le garçonnet.

« Je te laisse une chance de t'en sortir. Qui est la plus belle des plus belles femmes de ce monde ?

_ Pas toi. »

Les hommes s'écroulèrent d'horreur. Luffy n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à dire ce qu'il pensait. La femme s'étouffa à moitié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ T'es moche, j'ai jamais vu une fille se laisser autant aller. T'es grosse, boutonneuse et en plus t'as l'air d'avoir un caractère de cochon. T'as rien d'une belle fille. »

Elle s'étranglait devant tant d'insultes à son égard.

« J'ai pas raison Kobby ? »

La brune fusilla son homme à tout faire d'un regard, essayant de le dissuader d'encourager ce débordement.

« N…non… La…lady…a…A..lvida..est…. »

Il eut un silence et regarda Luffy. Ce dernier lui lançait un sourire amical et encourageant. Kobby regarda ensuite la marraine. « Moche, malpolie, tortionnaire et tyran ! Même pas digne de se dire femme ! Une harpie des plus affreuses qui devrait se faire refaire le portrait ! Qui n'a pas de cœur et lui deviendra un policier ! Oui il rejoindra la police pour pouvoir arrêter les personnes comme elle ! »

Un lourd silence s'était installé, Kobby releva les yeux près à cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais en voyant Alvida s'asphyxier, ses hommes avec une tête d'ahuris et Luffy mort de rire, il comprit qu'il avait pensé à voix haute et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en le comprenant. Alvida vira au rouge et leva sa massue pour l'abattre sur le pauvre adolescent mais une main saisit son poignet, lui faisant lâcher l'arme par surprise. Ce qui la surprit un peu plus ce fut que le poing de Luffy entra en contact avec son visage. La jeune femme fut catapulté plus loin et les hommes d'Alvida hurlèrent et se jetèrent sur Luffy. Le brun sourit et envoya quelques coups bien placé pour les mettre à terre.

Alvida se releva et le foudroya du regard.

« Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas ce sale chasseur de tête Roronoa Zoro !

_ Non, moi c'est Luffy, je deviendrais le plus grand parrain que le monde ai connu. »

Alvida grimaça et se releva d'un coup, faisant tomber le chapeau de paille que Luffy portait sur le haut de son crâne. Ses pupilles rétrécirent soudainement, la colère monta en flèche.

« Touches pas mon chapeau ! »

Et sur cette dernière phrase, il assomma la femme. Après quelques étirements et un grand soupire il se retourna vers Kobby.

« Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver un bon endroit où bouffer ?

_ Le village voisin, le village voisin !

_ Chouette, tu sais comment j'y vais ?

_ On peut y aller par bus, viens ! »

Le plus jeune attrapa le brun pour quitter le bâtiment le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. Évidemment les hommes qui étaient restés dans la salle principale ne se gênèrent pas pour ralentir cette progression. Mais ils ne firent pas long feu, Luffy les éclata avec force. Kobby restait admiratif devant son ainé.

« Bon on va par où ? »

Kobby lui attrapa la manche et le tira jusqu'au premier arrêt de bus. Luffy le laisser faire en remettant son sac convenablement sur son épaule. Il entraperçut le chauffeur qui l'avait emmené et lui fit un bref salut alors que le bus arrivait. Une fois dedans les deux garçons s'installèrent au fond, Luffy allant utiliser son sac comme oreiller, il regardait Kobby qui se faisait aussi petit que possible.

« De qui elle parlait tout à l'heure ?

_ Hein ?!

_ Roronoa Zoro. C'est qui ? »

Kobby faillit s'étrangler.

« C'est un vagabond ! Il traîne à droite à gauche, dénonce les crapules pour toucher les récompenses et se défouler. Apparemment il n'est pas américain mais japonais.

_ Comment il a fait pour arriver ici ? »

Un long silence répondit ! C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

« Il est ici pour des études où quelques chose comme ça ?

_ Aucune idée. Il a débarqué ici il y a quelques mois et avant il vagabondait de pays en pays.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne suis pas lui, je ne sais pas ! »

Luffy soupira puis plongea sa main dans sa poche pour saisir son IPod. Il mit sa musique et se posa un peu plus confortablement.

« Tu me réveille quand on arrive. »

Kobby opina vivement, remarquant les mains de Luffy. Elles étaient recouverte de sang pourtant sa peau ne semblait pas touchées par le choc des coups. Après avoir compris que Luffy ne se réveillerait pas, il se tassa légèrement pour se faire plus petit. Et il s'endormit à son tour, épuisé de toutes ses émotions, plongeant dans un rêve de police dont il était le héros. Luffy se réveilla après quelques minutes de transport, sa poche vibrait. Encore ensommeillé il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

« ESPECE D'INGRAT ! »

Luffy sursauta, réveillant Kobby d'un coup de pied et raccrochant l'appareil dans un réflexe de survie. Jamais il n'aurais cru qu'il apprendrait aussi vite son départ. Kobby se frotta les yeux et dévisagea Luffy.

« Un problème ? C'était qui ?

_ Rien. T'en fait pas.

_ Euh, t'a comme même eu un sacré réflexe.

_ Je te dis que c'est rien. Au fait on arrive quand ?

_ Je dirais une heure à tout cassé.

_ Ok. »

Luffy grincha un peu puis prit son sac sur ses genoux pour l'ouvrir, il sortit de nouveaux bandages et retira ceux de ses mains. Comme Kobby l'avait deviné, aucune blessure.

« Comment ça se fait ?

_ J'ai eu un bon professeur et de bons adversaires. Je sais où frapper sans me faire mal et je sais encaisser correctement les coups sans me blesser.

_ Qui t'a appris ? » Luffy ne répondit pas, préférant changer de sujet.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais devenir policier, comment vas-tu faire ?

_ Je n'ai que quatorze ans, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour le moment à part me préparer et étudier comme un malade. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alvida, je risque ne pas pouvoir le devenir si ça se sait.

_ Hm… »

Luffy bailla un peu et sortit une barre de céréale, Kobby accepta avec joie celle que lui proposait Luffy.

« Tu as un portable ?

_ Non, mes parents ont refusé de m'en acheter un.

_ C'est con. »

Luffy mâchouillait la barre en écrivant quelques choses sur un morceau de papier.

« Tiens, ça peut t'aider. Mais tu ne dois dire à personne que c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce numéro. Tu ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours si tu es dans la mouise.

_ C'est ton numéro.

_ Non. Ce ne serait pas cool que t'ais le numéro du prochain plus grand parrain que le monde ai connu dans ton répertoire.

_ Oui… dis ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu vas décrocher ? Ton portable n'arrête pas de sonner. »

Le brun détourna le regard et eu une grimace en serrant la mâchoire. L'appareil vibrait encore dans sa poche et pas qu'un peu.

« Non, je ne décrocherais pas. »

Kobby tapotait ses doigts entre eux, regardant les personnes dans le bus avec gêne et ennuis. Finalement ils arrivèrent enfin. Luffy s'étira avec un grand sourire, satisfait de pouvoir enfin poser pied à terre. Kobby se faisait plus hésitant.

« Bon, on va là ! J'ai trop la dalle pour aller plus loin. »

Et il entraîna son compagnon de fortune avec lui. C'était un petit restaurant familial, buffet à volonté ! Une grande joie pour le brun. Il prit un plateau et le rempli à ras-bord et plus encore avant de s'installer. Son sac glissé sous la chaise. Kobby s'installa en face avec un plateau beaucoup moins garnit.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu sais de cette ville ? Et parle-moi de ce Roronoa Zoro. »

Les clients présents recrachèrent la nourriture qu'ils avaient avalée. Les deux adolescents les regardèrent avec surprise avant de reprendre leur conversation.

« Il y a une grande caserne ici et elle est dirigé par le colonel Morgane. » La réaction des clients les surprirent de nouveau. « Bin, c'est tabou ici ?

_ Ignore les. »

Kobby continua son explication gardant des étoiles plein les yeux sur le passage avec la police. Puis il aborda le sujet de Zoro quand l'un des clients s'approcha discrètement.

« Il a été enfermé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui, l'autre jour il a contrarié le fils de Morgane et depuis il a été enfermé dans une cellule.

_ Bien, allons-y. Allons voir Morgane et Zoro ! »

Les clients s'écroulèrent de nouveau. Kobby releva les yeux vers Luffy, il était déjà debout avec son sac et son chapeau à régler la note en se tenant le ventre tant il riait. Un peu hésitant son compagnon le suivit tout de même. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la base. Un immense mur enfermant tout le bâtiment.

« Allez Kobby, c'est ton heure de gloire !

_ Attend, je ne suis pas prêt psychologiquement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Luffy venait de trouver une ouverture, une fenêtre avec trois épais barreau au ras du sol et intégré au mur, ils virent dans l'ombre se découper la silhouette d'un homme. Kobby paniqua en reconnaissant le vagabond. Il était menotté, les cheveux vert gardé en arrière par un bandeau noir, un manteau marron avec une chemise blanche, une ceinture épaisse, verte et un bermuda noir et des rangers de la même couleur. Apparemment il dormait et ses mains étaient menottées au-dessus de sa tête à l'un des barreaux.

« Je le voyais plus terrifiant. » Fit Luffy.

Kobby pour sa part tremblait déjà de la tête au pied.

« Il est effrayant, j'en ai la chair de poule.

_T'es qu'un froussard c'est normal. Moi je le trouve chouette. Allez, je vais le libérer.

_QUOI ?! MAIS T'ES MALADE ! Si tu le libère, il va mettre à sac le village et dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait encore faire ! A coup sûr il te tuera en même temps !

_ Anata wa dama~tsu tete moraemasu ka? » Silence.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent le vagabond, Luffy brillant d'intérêt pour lui. L'homme releva un peu la tête, on pouvait ainsi voir ses yeux légèrement dissimulé sous son bandeau. Il avait un sourire carnassier.

« Vous pourriez venir me détacher ? Je suis là depuis neuf jours et j'ai vraiment besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

_ T'as vu, c'est pas un monstre il sait sourire. » Dit Luffy avant de rire un peu.

_ Il a parlé. » Ajouta Kobby d'une voix tremblante.

« Allez, soyez sympa. » Continua le prisonnier. « J'irais chercher toutes les raclures qu'il y a dans cette ville et aux alentours avant d'aller vous donnez la récompense. Je vous le promets et je tiens toujours parole. »

Kobby se releva en tremblant.

« Ne le crois pas ! Il ment ! Il nous tuera si on le détache !

_ Il ne peut pas dans cet état, et puis, il ne me fait pas peur. »

Le japonais lança un regard noir à Luffy qui, lui, le regardait sans crainte. Leur combat visuel fut interrompu par une petite fille qui retira l'un des petits barreaux et se glissa dans la cellule avec souplesse.

« Mais reviens petite ! » Étouffa Kobby.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveuse ?

_ Luffy va la sauver ! Elle va se faire tuer ! » Supplia le rosé.

« Vas-y toi-même. » Répondit simplement l'interlocuteur en ne quittant pas la scène des yeux.

Zoro réprimandait la fillette et ce, sans prendre de gants. Mais la gamine n'en démordait pas, elle sortit de ses poches deux grosses boulettes de riz.

« Je les ai faite rien que pour toi ! C'est la première fois que j'en fais donc je ne sais pas si c'est bon. Je me suis dit qu'après tout ce temps vous deviez avoir faim !

_ Je n'ai pas faim ! Casse-toi avec tes boulettes !

_ Mais…

_ Je t'ai dit de partir ! Je ne veux pas te voir la pisseuse ! » Hurla le japonais.

« Tu es vraiment sans cœur pour parler un une petite fille ainsi, le vagabond. »

La gamine sursauta un peu. Un rire résonna dans la pièce alors qu'un homme richement vêtu entra accompagné de deux officiers. Il regarda la fillette.

« Donne-moi ça !

_ Mais c'est po… »

Le blond arracha les boulettes de riz des mains de la fillette et croqua pleinement dedans avant de tout recracher et de jeter les boulettes au sol.

« C'est dégueulasse ! Pourquoi il y a du sucre ?

_ Mais moi je préfère quand c'est sucré.

_ Sale dinde ! C'est immangeable !

_ Mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur !

_ Ah oui ? Et tu ne sais pas lire ? Il est écrit en gros que tu ne dois pas nourrir les prisonniers ! Mon père peut te faire tuer discrètement pour avoir désobéi ! Allez, vous deux débarrassez moi d'elle !

_ Mais, monsieur c'est une…. » Commença l'officier.

« Faites ce que je dis si vous ne voulez pas être envoyé à des lieux d'ici ! »

Luffy fronça les sourcils. Les flics avaient discrètement fait remonter la petite, elle n'hésita pas un instant à se blottir contre Luffy mais ce dernier la confia rapidement à son cadet.

« C'est qui lui ?

_ Un fils à papa stupide. Oroka rokudenashi no bōriwomusaboru no musuko no papa.

_ « Stupide » ? Je suis le fils de colonel Morgane ! Soit plus respectueux déchet ! » Il se calma, allant se décrotter l'oreille avec le petit doigt, une sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Bon, un déchet vachement résistant. Dis-moi t'as pas un peu faim, la fatigue et les courbatures ça va ?

_ Impeccable, je tiendrais un mois comme promis. Les promesses sont sacrées chez moi, alors attention si tu ne tiens pas parole.

_ T'en fait pas, un mois comme promis. Si tu survis dans cette cellule humide et malpropre on te libère. Mais j'en doute. »

Et le blond se retira avec les deux flics en ricanant. Le vert soupira légèrement et releva les yeux en voyant les convers rouges d'un certain brun. Luffy s'était glissé par l'ouverture après que les hommes soient partis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère, elle doit s'inquiéter. Ichibu !

_ Bof. Je cherche des gens pour former une famille.

_ Yakuza ?

_ Non, de la mafia.

_ T'as rien de mieux à faire ? L'école par exemple ?

_ C'était pas mon truc, moi je veux devenir parrain. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à faire ce que je veux.

_ Et ? Tu vas me faire du chantage, négocier ? Tu me détache et je rejoins ta famille ?

_ Pas pour l'instant. Il paraît que tu es un méchant gars.

_ Un « méchant gars » ? Laisse-moi pourrir ici alors. Je n'ai pas l'envie de faire joujou avec toi. J'arriverais à m'en sortir tout seul. L'autre teinō a dit que six je tenais un mois ici, sans nourriture je pourrais être libre de nouveau. »

Roronoa eut un sourire carnassier, relevant ses yeux sur le brun.

« J'ai un objectif et il est hors de question que je meurs avant de l'avoir réussis.

_ T'es fort dis donc, moi je serais mort après trois jours.

_ Signe que nous ne jouons pas dans la même cours. Va voir ailleurs s'il n'y a pas d'autres gamins qui veulent jouer au policier et au voleur. »

Luffy acquiesça et commença à repartir.

_ Matte iru ! »

Luffy s'arrêta et se retourna vers le japonais, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit.

« Quoi ?

_ Les boulettes qu'elle a faites, passe.

_ Quoi ? Mais… » Il avait pris les restes. « …Elles sont immangeable, même moi je ne pourrais pas.

_ Je m'en fiche, allez met dans mon bec. » Il avait ouvert en grand sa bouche.

« Si tu y tiens. »

Luffy lui enfourna donc le « plat ». Zoro mâcha avant de tousser fortement et de grogner, pleurant presque. Luffy grimaça en lançant un petit « je t'avais prévenus ».

« Dis… »Il s'étouffait à moitié mais réussis à articuler. « Dis à la gamine que c'était délicieux. »

Luffy sourit et ressortit de la cellule après un dernier regard au vagabond.

* * *

« C'est la vérité ?

_ Oui, mot pour mot. Il a dit que c'était délicieux et un truc japonais après mais je n'ai pas compris.

_ Je suis contente.

_ Il n'est peut-être si méchant que ce que disent les rumeurs. » Ajouta Kobby.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il n'a rien fait de mal même si les autres sont effrayés par lui. C'est ma faute s'il est là-bas. Hermep avait lâché son loup dans les quartiers et il m'a attaqué, Zorro l'a tué pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal.

_ Attends, tu veux dire qu'il est là-bas parce qu'il a tué la sale bestiole ?

_ Exactement.

_ Alors, il est emprisonné sans motif valable puisque chasser les bandits pour leur prime n'est pas interdit par la loi. » Conclu Kobby.

« Les fripouilles se sont Hermep et le colonel Morgane. Il y en a qui ont voulu intervenir mais ils ont tous disparus, ou leurs cadavres ont été retrouvés peu de temps après. »

Luffy regarda Rika, tout comme Kobby. Donc Morgane utilisait ce genre de méthode. Il ne put approfondir sa réflexion car des éclats de voix l'interrompirent. Hermep. Les habitants s'étaient inclinés, non, agenouillés et collés leur front sur le sol. Le blond se pavanait dans la rue, un sourire et un regard supérieur à leur encontre.

« Allez, plus bas ! Sinon vous risquez d'avoir un malheureux accident ! Prenez exemple sur Roronoa ! Dans trois jours, alors qu'il changera de cellule, il prendra une balle alors qu'il tentera de s'enfuir. Enfin, ce sera notre version. Gardez ça en tête.

_ Trois jours ? » S'interrogea Luffy avant de parler franchement. « Et la promesse que tu as faite à Zoro ?

_ Il faut être stupide pour croire quelque chose comme ça. »

La voix de Zoro résonna dans l'esprit de Luffy. Il croyait en cette promesse dure comme fer et il paraît que les japonais sont de vraies têtes de mules remplis de fierté. Mais il n'empêche que ce blond avait mentit et qu'il allait tuer Zoro. La fureur pouvait se lire dans le regard de Luffy et il envoya Hermep au sol d'un coup de poing, faisant paniquer la majorité des personnes présentes dont Kobby qui s'empressa d'arrêter Luffy.

« Arrête ! On va avoir tous les flics sur le dos !

_ Ce type est un enculé ! J'ai pris ma décision.

_ Hein ?

_ Zoro fera parti de ma famille ! »

Les habitants étaient en panique, Hermep se faisait récupérer par les officiers. Il se retourna vers le brun avec rage.

« Je te le ferais payer ! Tu vas en baver ! Je suis le fils unique du colonel Morgane ! Je vais tous dire à mon papa !

_ Ramène ton cul ici et prouve que t'es un homme !

_ Luffy arrête ! » Intervins Kobby en essayant de retenir le brun.

Mais Luffy se calma seul, jugeant inutile de frapper une personne pareille. Il ne le méritait pas. Le blond menaça encore un bon moment Luffy avant de retourner à la base avec ses chiens de compagnies. Rika sourit en venant près de Luffy.

« Tu étais incroyable !

_ Rika ! Rentre à la maison immédiatement ! Éloigne toi d'eux c'est dangereux ! » Intervins la mère de la gamine en venant la récupérer.

« Mais maman ils ne sont pas …

_ Ne dit pas d'idioties ! Rentre ! »

Et la mère fit entrer sa fille dans la maison, laissant Luffy et Kobby seuls. Luffy rassura la fillette d'un sourire avant de partir à son tour, derrière lui Kobby était en panique totale ! Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Morgane, le blond entra, scandalisé, pour réclamer vengeance auprès de son père.

« Re' ! »

Zoro releva les yeux. Le gars d'un peu plus tôt était revenu. Il s'arrêta devant lui avec en grand sourire, plongeant une main dans la poche de sa veste.

« Je suis Luffy et j'ai décidé que tu feras parti de ma famille en contrepartie je te détache !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Je ne veux pas quitter le bon chemin en devenant un yakuza.

_ Mafieux.

_ C'est ce que j'ai dit, yakuza.

_ Mais non, mafieux.

_ Laisse tomber.

_ De toute façon ta réputation te précède. On dit que t'es pire que les gars dont tu récoltes la prime.

_ Je me fiche de ce qu'elle dit, ma réputation. Je suis fidèle à ma conviction jusqu'au bout et je n'ai jamais rien fait que je ne regretterais et ce n'est pas près de changer. Je ne deviendrais pas un yakuza, pardon, mafieux.

_ M'en bat les couilles. J'ai déjà décidé que tu seras dans ma famille.

_ J'ai pas mon mot à dire ?! »

Luffy renifla en se tournant de nouveau vers Zoro.

« Kobby m'a dit que tu te défendais bien à l'épée d'après les rumeurs.

_ Les rumeurs disent vrai, lorsque je ne suis pas menotté aux barreaux d'une cellule. » Il tira un coup sur l'objet qui l'entravait.

« Elle est où ? Ton épée ?

_ L'autre con me l'a prise. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien, j'y tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie.

_ Wah, elle doit vraiment être importante. Je vais la récupérer enfin la retrouver en premier lieu.

_ Nandesuka ?

_ Et si tu veux les récupérer, tu dois rejoindre ma famille !

_ C'est du chantage ! Hey mais…. »

Luffy s'était penché vers la cellule et crocheta la serrure. Il était satisfait d'avoir appris cette capacité, pour forcer le garde à manger ou sortir d'une pièce après avoir fermé la porte à clé et perdu celle-ci. Il fit un signe de victoire à Zoro avant de se glisser dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'épée. Le japonais était plutôt impressionné par l'optimisme du brun, avec un peu de chance ce serait utile. Luffy remonta le bâtiment, surpris de ne croiser personne. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en continuant d'avancer.

Il arriva finalement et il ne savait pas par quel moyen sur le toit, Luffy était resté derrière la porte et regardait par l'entre bâillement. Tous les flics étaient présents, ils essayaient de dresser une énorme statue de bronze. Un homme à la carrure importante se tenait devant eux à hurler des ordres. Le colonel Morgane supposa l'adolescent, d'ailleurs le fils de ce dernier était entrains de brailler à ses côtés. L'un des policiers glissa soudainement, la statue se pencha donc dangereusement. L'officier s'écroula soudainement, il venait de se prendre une balle en plein milieu du dos. Luffy dû se faire violence pour ne pas abattre son poing sur le colonel.

Hermep était à côté de son père.

« Pourquoi tu t'occupes de ça ? Tu dois aller chercher le trou du cul qui m'a frappé ! »

Morgane le regarda et le gifla violemment, Hermep atterrit un peu plus loin. Même les officiers étaient choqués. Jamais leur supérieur n'avait frappé son fils, même en privé. Luffy put voir le corps de Morgane, il fut plus que surpris en voyant la fausse main droite. A sa ceinture, une énorme hache. De sa main gauche, il la prit et menaça ses employés.

« J'aurais dû t'infliger plus de baffes quand t'était mioche. Et concernant la gamine de ce matin ?

_ Mais papa, elle n'a même pas dix ans.

_ Je m'en contre fou de ça ! Vous la retrouvez et la faites disparaitre ! C'est un ordre ! »

Un craquement attira l'attention de Morgane. L'un des soldats venait de faire cogner la statue contre un mur. Morgane vit rouge. Heureusement pour le jeune policier, ils furent interrompus par un de leurs collègues.

« Monsieur, il y a un intru dans la cellule de Roronoa Zoro ! Il essaie de lui retirer les menottes !

_ Allez là-bas et débarrassez-vous de ce parasite.

_ PAPA ! »

Eh, oui. Luffy avait profité de cette courte opportunité pour s'emparer d'Hermepp et le tirer dans le couloir, le blond voulu se rattraper à un des marines mais ce dernier ne pus que lâcher la corde qu'il avait en mains faisant ainsi tomber la statue qui se fracassa en milles morceaux. Morgane hurla des ordres à ses hommes pour qu'ils poursuivent l'adolescent, quitte à le tuer. Luffy courrait, semant habillement les flics qu'il croisait en utilisant le fils du colonel comme bouclier si besoin. Il parcourut les couloirs de long en large cherchant avec ferveur l'objet convoité.

Pendant que Luffy déambulait en haut, l'ambiance était tout autre en bas. Kobby venait de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule et était maintenant à terre. Il avait réellement essayé de libérer les mains de Zoro après lui avoir expliqué en détail la situation mais il n'était pas un génie encore moins pour ce genre de chose. L'adolescent se sentait trahi, bafoué, il était ivre de colère. Rongé de honte d'avoir voulu rejoindre une telle organisation alors qu'elle était plus pourrie que la mafia. Des flics entrèrent dans la cellule et le soulevèrent sans prendre de gants malgré la blessure du gamin, Roronoa fut aussi tiré et les deux adolescents furent alignés et mit à genoux en plein milieu de la cour.

Morgane arriva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, posant sa hache contre son épaule. Il donna l'ordre de les mettre en joue et ses hommes obéirent même si Zoro voyait que certains tremblaient comme des feuilles et que la peur se lisait facilement dans leur regard. Morgane imposait ses choix et décision grâce à la peur et son statut de colonel. Aucuns de ses pauvres bougres ne désiraient prendre leur vie. Pendant un instant le plus vieux eu pitié d'eux contrairement à son cadet qui commençait à se laisser ronger de peur et par la haine.

« On va faire d'une pierre deux coups. On va vous tuer et pousser le dernier à sortit de son trou grâce à ça. » Il marqua une pause en regardant le japonais. « Roronoa Zoro… Tu as une réputation de dur à cuire mais finalement, elle est sans doute bien trop exagérée. Tu ne m'arrives sans doute pas à la cheville, je suis légèrement déçu. Bon fini la plaisanterie, en joue !»

Zoro ne faisait plus vraiment attention au discours du colonel, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne devait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Il n'a pas fait un quart de sa promesse alors non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ce serait déshonorer la mémoire de Kuina et elle lui avait mis bien trop de raclées durant sa courte existence pour qu'il ose faire ça. Comment son maître réagirait-il en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas réussis et qu'il n'était même pas mort par la main de son objectif ? Non, quelle honte, il ne devait pas mourir maintenant.

« Hey Morgane ! »

Dans un même mouvement ils se tournèrent tous vers l'origine de la voix. Luffy. Il tenait Hermepp devant lui, un canif sous la gorge de ce dernier. Le blond se serait sans doute pissé dessus s'il n'était pas déjà à moitié assommé.

« Je ne rigole pas non plus. Fait baisser leurs armes à tes hommes. »

Le colonel ne broncha même pas, pire il se mit à ricaner faisant un vague signe de la main. Avec méfiance, Luffy rejoint les deux prisonniers en gardant Hermepp devant lui. Il détacha trois sabres de son dos.

« Désolé Zoro mais je ne savais pas lequel était le tiens et vu l'urgence de la situation je me suis dit que tu n'allais pas chipoter.

_ De toute façon, tu as bien fait, les trois sont à moi. »

Luffy haussa les sourcils un instant avant de sourire et de pousser Hermep sur les soldats provoquant ainsi un petit détournement d'attention. Le brun en profita pour passer derrière Kobby et lui détacha les mains, les policiers ne lui avaient mis que des liens en plastique pouvant facilement être coupé grâce au canif. Les opposants étaient encore désordonnés ce qui était plutôt avantageux pour eux. Luffy s'accroupit devant Zoro et leva légèrement son chapeau avec son pouce et un grand sourire.

« Maintenant que je t'ai ramené tes sabres, tu rejoins ma famille ou tu restes ici et te fait tuer de façon exécrable ?

_ Même pas besoin de réfléchir, je te suis, je serais un mafieux !

_ Cool. »

Le jeune brésilien commençait à détacher tranquillement son nouveau coéquipier mais tout comme Kobby, il n'était pas non plus un expert.

« La vache, c'est plus compliqué que ce que j'aurais cru.

_ Attends mais grouille ! Ils foncent sur nous là !

_ Relaxe, on n'est pas si pressé. Je voudrais bien t'y voir moi. »

Autant dire que le japonais aurait adoré casser la gueule de cet idiot pour qu'il se magne un peu plus le cul. Les hommes de Morgane et ce dernier leurs fonçaient dessus avec l'intention de leur tordre le cou. Luffy s'écarta finalement et soupira.

« Bon j'y arrive pas, Kobby je te laisse faire, je viens d'y penser mais c'est peut-être utile ça, c'était avec les sabres, je me suis dit que ça pouvait aider. »

Il lança un petit trousseau de clé au rose qui pâlit en le recevant.

« Mais c'est les clé des menottes ! Pourquoi tu ne les as pas prises plus tôt ! »

Le brun ricana et renifla avant de commencer à affronter les premiers hommes à sa portée. Ses poings s'abattaient sur des zones stratégiques ainsi il put maitriser les plus faibles et les écarter de l'affrontement. Un homme l'attaqua mais Luffy entendit très clairement le japonais lui conseiller de se baisser, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Il entendit le choc provenant d'une lame et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Zoro se tenait devant lui et avait immobilisé tous les adversaires grâce à ses armes, un dans chaque main et le dernier entre ses dents.

« La classe. » Siffla Luffy.

« Le premier qui bouge est mort. » Les hommes déglutirent difficilement. « Chapeau de paille, je t'ai donné ma parole, je ferais partis de ta famille. De toute façon maintenant que je me suis opposé aux autorités, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Il fixait Luffy avec intensité. « J'ai l'intention de devenir le plus grand épéiste de ce monde, si un jour je suis obligé d'abandonner ma vocation par ta faute je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, compris ?

_ Il faut au moins ça pour faire partie de ma famille. Tu ne me déçois vraiment pas.

_ Bonne réponse. »

Morgane hurla un ordre alors que sa hache s'abattait juste à côté d'un de ses hommes, lui entaillant le bras. D'autres soldats se précipitèrent vers le duo mais aucun ne fut assez fort pour les battre. Avec un grand sourire, Luffy retira son chapeau pour ensuite passer sa main sur ses cheveux, Zoro rengainait ses sabres et Kobby tremblait comme une feuille devant les deux démons au milieu des policiers assommés. Luffy renifla en remettant son couvre-chef avant de regarder Morgane avec dédain.

« Alors Morgane ? Il arrive le plat principal ? »

Le colonel tremblait de rage et il jeta un regard mauvais à ses hommes.

« J'exige que tous ceux qui viennent de perdre ou qui n'ose se battre contre eux, se tire une balle dans le crâne. C'est un ordre ! Je ne veux pas de femmelette sous mes ordres ! »

A la surprise du trio les policiers retournèrent leurs armes contre eux.

« Il est rendu fou ?! » S'exclama Zoro

« Luffy empêche ça ! » S'exclama Kobby. « Tu peux pas laisser faire une horreur pareille ! »

Le brun venait déjà d'attaquer l'officier, son poing venant s'abattre sur le bras de Morgane. Cette simple intervention fit baisser les armes des flics qui restaient ahuris.

« Tu crois pouvoir me battre espèce d'idiot ? Tu n'as aucun galon ! Je vais t'écraser !

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Morgane se jeta sur le brun et abattit sa hache pour tenter de le blesser. Luffy esquiva avec agilité en sautant et atterrit pieds groupés sur le visage de son adversaire le faisant ainsi tomber en arrière.

« Il l'a fait tomber ! » S'exclama l'un des hommes.

« Sale morveux ! »

L'officier se releva et se jeta sur l'adolescent qui esquiva de nouveau sans difficulté. Il lui redonna un nouveau coup de pied au visage. Morgane perdit l'équilibre et retomba au sol et Luffy se mit à califourchon sur lui, saisissant son col et commençant à abattre son poing sur le visage cet enfoiré.

« Arrête ! »

Zoro releva les yeux et grimaça. Hermepp, que tous avaient oublié, tenait Kobby en joue.

« Je lui explose la tête si tu continus ! »

Luffy ricana et se releva.

« Bah fait-le.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Ce gars, je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai juste sorti d'un entrepôt où il faisait la boniche d'Alvida. En plus c'est un trouillard et un idiot alors tu sais… En plus il veut devenir flic mais bon, quand on voit ça… » Il désigne les autres flics d'un mouvement de tête. « Je me dit que je ne cours aucun risque. »

Kobby pâlissait à vue d'œil, comment Luffy pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient… Bon sang ! Sacré Luffy.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais avec une graine de flic, moi un mafieux. »

Pendant le petit discours du brun, Morgane s'était relevé et allait attaquer Luffy dans le dos. Le brésilien ne bougeait même pas, continuant d'abaisser Kobby sans s'inquiéter.

« Vas-y papa ! »

Alors que la hache allait s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur l'adolescent, le plus vieux tomba à terre, une grande entaille venant apparaître sur son torse. Zoro rengainait de nouveau son sabre.

« Faible et lâche, peu glorieux. »

Luffy ricana et se jeta sur Hermepp pour l'immobiliser et l'assommer d'un coup de poing. Il releva son visage sur Kobby et murmura pour que lui seul entende.

« Frappe-moi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Frappe-moi ! Sinon ils vont penser que tu es avec moi et tu ne pourras jamais devenir flic. » Il haussa le ton. « Avec des trouillard comme toi sûr que je ne serais jamais attrapé. T'es qu'un raté ! Un trouillard et un lâche ! »

Kobby fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur Luffy.

« Je t'attraperais ! Et c'est moi qui te passerais les menottes aux poignets ! »

Luffy répliqua et Kobby fut rapidement mis hors-jeu.

« Je demande à voir. »

Avant que les témoins, les flics, ne puissent reprendre complètement leurs esprits, Luffy et Zoro s'enfuirent rapidement. Courant à travers la ville, ils virent Rika au bout d'une rue. Elle avait deux sacs en mains et sautait sur place en les appelants. Ni une, ni deux, ils attrapèrent les sacs en remerciant rapidement la gamine avant de sauter dans le bus qui arrivait pile au bon moment.

« Au revoir ! Merci pour tout ! Zoro ! Luffy ! J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir un jour ! »

Elle leur fit de grand signe alors que le véhicule s'éloignait.

« Shishishishi ! C'était trop drôle, hein Zoro ? Zoro ?

_ J'ai trop la dalle. »

Et le vert s'écroula sur le premier siège. Luffy ricana de nouveau et avec curiosité ouvrit son sac, sac rempli de bonne nourriture. Elle était vraiment gentille cette gamine, Zoro lui enverra sans doute un courrier pour la remercier. En attendant, il s'installa à côté du premier membre de sa famille avec un grand sourire. Prochaine étape… Bah, il verrait plus tard.

* * *

Je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir mis autant de temps (gomen, gomen, gomen !)

Merci à Lisen-chan pour la correction. (que ferrais-je sans elle ?)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu le prochain et en cours d'écriture. (ah bon ?)

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
